1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic electroluminescent display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescent displays have been spotlighted as a next generation display device, because they have superior brightness and viewing angle, and because they do not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device. Accordingly, the organic electroluminescent display has advantages of being slim and lightweight. In addition, the organic electroluminescent display has comparatively fast response speed, low driving voltage, high brightness, etc.
In general, the organic electroluminescent display includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, a hole injection layer, a hole transfer layer, an organic light-emitting layer, an electron transfer layer, and an electron injection layer. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic emitting layer through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, respectively, and are recombined in the organic light-emitting layer to generate excitons (electron-hole pairs). The excitons emit energy as light, which is discharged when the excitons return to a ground state from an excited state.